


Something In The Water

by mansikka



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Background Case, Fluff, Insecurity, Journalism, M/M, Talking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Eddie promised him a vacation. So he understands why Venom may sulk for the research he's planning as soon as they arrive. But the mysterious deaths with even stranger markings have Eddie's full attention; how often will he get to write a story like this?As Eddie investigates the case Venom's mood fluctuates, from being overly affectionate one moment to withdrawing altogether the next. Is there more to discover here than what is happening on the Sausalito coastline? Is there something closer to home Eddie needs to be worrying about?





	Something In The Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Here is my offering for the _Symbrock Big Bang_ : huge thanks go to the mods Destimushi and Icarusinflight  
> for organising this challenge.  
> Artists [Kampfhomo](https://kampfhomo.tumblr.com/post/184685351833/this-is-my-artwork-for-mansikkaomenabanaanis) and [Usarechan](https://usarechan.tumblr.com/post/184683414729/why-do-you-like-that-bridge-so-much-a-memory) have produced some beautiful pieces; I am honoured that they chose my story.  
> Thanks goes to Toughpaperround for her as-always perfect betaing.
> 
> Happy reading!

"You're sulking. Aren't you?"

Eddie listens waiting for Venom to answer him, only feeling him still bristling along the length of his spine. He raises his hand to pat the back of his neck in affection like he normally would do when they are arguing but Venom is in no mood for it. Venom forces his arm back down like he's batting it away from him, and in Eddie's mind, all he can picture is his pissed off symbiote. Arms folded and glowering, avoiding his gaze in a huff.

"C'mon, man. It's gonna be a long ride up there if you aren't speaking to me."

Venom does the symbiote equivalent of turning his back to him, settling between Eddie's shoulder blades purposely out of his reach. He nudges Eddie hard enough to make him stumble until his legs hit the bed, his arm out and hand pressing against his already packed bag.

Eddie sighs, fingertips brushing over the canvas of the black satchel, waiting another moment for a response. When one doesn't come he lifts it, swinging the strap over his head and setting the bag down by his side.

"Okay. We're going."

It's a beautiful day Eddie thinks as he speeds along on his bike across the Golden Gate Bridge, even when given the silent treatment by a symbiote in a sulk. It's true; he did coax Venom with promises of a vacation, showing him images of the two of them together taking a break from the world. But it's also true that the laptop he's packed means that some work might possibly be getting done while they're there. As does the file he's put together about the place they're headed.

Guilt sets in hard for Eddie, the thought of how happy Venom had been when he'd talked about going replaced with how crestfallen he'd seemed when he'd mentioned the change of plan. It _isn't_ a change, not really, just an amendment to it, Eddie thinks, justifying it to himself.

_You are working._

"How come it's always only _me_ when it's something you don't like, huh?" Eddie thinks back at him, fighting not to show his amusement for the thawing of Venom's mood because of their view.

Venom likes this bridge, likes the breeze rushing over their shared skin. On rides like this he's usually admiring the reflection of the water and commenting on all the things he sees in the cars they pass. Today Venom is silent, brooding enough for Eddie to imagine him pout. Venom is even more annoyed that Eddie knows his anger is dropping, and it takes all of Eddie's concentration to keep them on the road for how badly he wants to laugh.

"Only a little. I'm only working a little," he says, trying to inject as much promise into his words as he can. "And it's only a little… _research_."

 _You can research at home_.

"Yeah. True. I _can_ research at home. But I wanna research _here_."

 _Explain_.

Eddie organizes his thoughts from all the information he's been collecting so far—which Venom would have been privy to if he'd only bothered to pay attention—and waits for his verdict.

Intrigue, suspicion, and a good amount of amusement washes through Eddie as Venom processes his thoughts. He focuses his gaze on a road sign for Sausalito cementing the ideas he's been toying with, leaning into the ripple across his back that says he's forgiven. Eddie looks down at the black tendrils that pool out from beneath his wrists and loop between his fingers like Venom is holding his hands, smiling as he speeds up.

* * *

"Look at this place."

Eddie can feel Venom is just as impressed as he is, taking in the giant wall-mounted TV and oversized couch. Though it's the views that already have Eddie's attention. He moves to the window watching two cyclists go by on the road in front of them, smiling for being so close to the sea. The house they've rented is up on a ledge allowing them to overlook the small dock to the right. He thinks they can be on the seafront in under five minutes if they just follow the path down by the side of the house.

Venom wants to explore. He might still be technically sulking but that doesn't stop him leading Eddie to inspect the kitchen, bathroom, and the bedroom that will be theirs. There is a small balcony off to the side of the living room that they step out on to, from where Eddie breathes in deep.

"Feel that? That's real sea air," he says, feeling Venom stretch out across his back.

 _Salt_.

"Well, _yeah_."

 _Water_.

"That, too."

 _This world can be… beautiful_ , Venom adds, his mood softening further, and his attention drawn to one of the boats out by the dock.

"It can be," Eddie agrees, and this time when he pats the back of his neck Venom nudges back with no hesitation. "I guess you've never been on a boat, huh?"

 _No_.

"Then. Let me prove to you this _is_ a vacation," Eddie says, turning, relieved when Venom begins to stream through his torso to form in front of him.

_How?_

"How about you and me go down to that dock right now. See if we can't hire ourselves a boat?"

Venom looks over Eddie's shoulder in clear interest before looking back at him, moving a little closer.

"Please?" Eddie adds, reaching out and gripping Venom's sides. He smiles when Venom mirrors the gesture, tilting his chin up quickly asking to be kissed.

_No working?_

"No working," Eddie agrees in between kisses.

_No research?_

"Just us."

_We want to try a boat, Eddie…_

Eddie smiles into another kiss sure neither one of them are in that much of a hurry to go anywhere.

* * *

Eddie sprawls out on the couch after dinner, looking up to watch Venom at the window looking out. He'd enjoyed the boat, especially the rush of wind when they'd picked up speed. Jolting when he'd dipped into the water in curiosity and retreating quickly into Eddie protesting about the cold. Though he'd gleefully taken control of steering, pushing the boat to the very edge of its limits. Eddie's sure Venom will ask for them to go out again before the week is out.

 _Working_? Venom asks as he comes to join him, finally saying it without reproach.

"Sort of. Research, anyway," Eddie replies, lifting up enough for Venom to slip behind him and cradle him in his arms.

Venom reads with him as Eddie goes over the reports he's collected. Over the space of about six weeks, seven people have gone missing. Four of them haven't been seen since, and one turned up in San Francisco after trying to avoid an alimony payment. The two that have been found are what caught Eddie's attention in the first place. Both were found in Kirby Cove a couple of weeks apart, mutilated and with bruises on their necks that look almost like sucker wounds.

Eddie's mind has run through so many possibilities. Everything from gang marks to experimental drugs flooding the streets, to something underhand like he knows the Life Foundation might be capable of. There are no real connections he can find between the people missing aside from that they live here in Sausalito. He intends to spend the week exploring, see if he can dig up some news.

 _Vacation_ , Venom insists, tendrils sweeping over Eddie's chest.

"Yeah. Of course. But don't you think this is _interesting_?" Eddie says, holding up the crime scene photographs he managed to find.

 _Looks like lunch_.

"Everything looks like lunch to you."

 _Not you_.

Eddie snorts at that, rereading the witness statements even though he knows them almost word for word. " _Thanks_."

_Hungry, Eddie…_

"Course you are."

Eddie purposely thinks of the food they bought on the way back to the house. The freezer is full of tater tots and offal that Eddie will do his best not to grimace at when he sees it. There is also, after a little negotiation involving kisses and promises Eddie is still feeling the results of, a fridge boasting vegetables, cheese, and some _cooked_ meat Venom is seriously offended by.

 _Real food_ , Venom insists, nudging at Eddie's neck.

"We _have_ real food."

 _...live food_ , Venom tries instead. Eddie can't help smile. He runs his fingers over Venom and nudges back into his embrace.

"Give me an hour."

 _Half_.

"Forty minutes."

 _Perhaps people taste different here_ , Venom muses, which Eddie decides means he's got his way. He wriggles to get more comfortable in Venom's grasp, turns his head for a kiss, then goes over his reports again.

* * *

Venom is asleep. Eddie can feel him curled up in his favorite spot at the base of his neck, giving it an affectionate rub that he's sure Venom stretches for even without rousing. He creeps out of bed sending soothing thoughts that will hopefully keep Venom sleeping, stretching and yawning as he makes his way for a shower.

This shower is amazing. It's a huge cubicle almost twice the size of their own back home, with the pressure and heat with multiple settings to get everything just right. Eddie is half-tempted to wake Venom so he can enjoy the shower with him, then figures they have the rest of the week to indulge. He takes his time, tucking a ridiculously fluffy towel around his waist as he goes back to the bedroom to dress.

Eddie makes breakfast, preparing eggs and toast that he washes back with coffee while sitting out on the balcony enjoying the view. It's peaceful here, with only the occasional car passing, the lapping of the water in the distance leaving him relaxed. As he finds himself doing sometimes when his head isn't so busy with other thoughts, Eddie lets himself think back over the eighteen months or so that he and Venom have been together. He replays favorite moments they've shared together that never fail to make him smile.

He and Venom, they simply _fit_ , which Eddie knows is a ridiculous way of thinking considering the body they share. But it's more than that; Eddie feels like they have understood each other almost from the very beginning; aside from a few hiccups of course. Their first kiss had been a desperate thing that Eddie had fretted about for days, with Venom waiting to make sure it was what he wanted. Nothing has ever felt forced or difficult between them ever since. They have learned to be together as a whole instead of two misfitting parts. Every progression in what they want to experience has never been anything but natural. Eddie wants to share everything with Venom because he already feels how much he wants it as well.

Affection had come before intimacy for them, Venom quickly picking up on the importance of hugs. And Eddie has never slept better than he has since Venom became a part of his world. He hopes he's offered the same sense of belonging and comfort to Venom on the few occasions when his memories leave his mood dark. When he'd accepted that Venom would share his body, Eddie had thought he known what it meant. He'd been right about the constant companion in the back of his mind, the ease with which he healed after any kind of illness or injury. He'd grimaced his way through the _bad people_ that had formed the basis of Venom's diet, and grown used to the sensation of his body being taken over. Not without Venom asking, of course, unless it was in a moment of need.

But what Eddie hadn't counted on or expected was the _sense_ of companionship. It wasn't that Venom was hitching a ride in him, Venom became a _part_ of him. They share a life together, as close as any other couple might be. He'd never expected the physical side of their relationship either, had accepted that kisses and hugs would be all that they'd share, and was more grateful for it than he could say out loud.

He'd been wrong about that, so wrong, and so happy to be. There have been some nights when he's been overwhelmed thinking about how the hell he got here. But there isn't an experience they've shared together that he wouldn't want to again and again. Like now. The heat beginning to pool in his core is stirring Venom awake, who stretches and does his version of a yawn before slinking beneath Eddie's skin. He spreads out basking in that heat sending Eddie images of the previous time they'd been together, nudging back when he covers his stomach with his hand.

_Tired, Eddie?_

"No. Not tired."

 _Busy?_ Venom asks, pooling in front of him and nuzzling against his jaw before leaning in for a quick kiss.

Eddie smiles, hearing the goading in his voice and expecting to hear it all week. Venom sulks like nobody else in Eddie's life. Yet instead of grating on his nerves he kind of finds it endearing. A fact which Venom has played on so many times.

"Not yet. I thought maybe we can go down to that Cove this afternoon. Take a look for ourselves."

 _Later_.

"Yeah," Eddie agrees, closing his eyes at the familiar pulsing Venom is beginning that fires every nerve ending, weakening his knees in the process. "Bed?"

 _Couch_.

Eddie lets himself be carried, sprawling out once on his back with Venom pooling between his knees. Those clothes he put on after his shower are removed in seconds. Eddie smiles as he runs his hands over Venom, closing his eyes for the answering hum of approval when they're pressed together with nothing between them.

* * *

Kirby Cove is deserted. Venom's attention is first taken by the view of the Golden Gate bridge as they listen to the water lapping against the shore, before he stops Eddie from walking further away so he can watch the ripples of waves.

"Why do you like that bridge so much?" Eddie asks once he's convinced him to keep moving, checking the image on his phone with the point he is heading for.

_A memory._

"Of home?"

Venom has shared many images of Klyntar the Eddie has always thought fairly barren. He can't remember a single structure clearly, and isn't sure where this sense of _wistfulness_ as Venom looks is coming from.

 _No_.

There is irritation to accompany Venom's response. Eddie probes a little harder to get to the sense of his meaning, smiling and giving his neck an affectionate pat as he makes his way up a steep path from the cove.

"V. You can't get mad at me for not having the same—for not thinking the exact same thing as you when you're remembering something we did together. That's not how this works."

_It was a date. A first date._

It was, Eddie thinks, amused for just how sentimental Venom can be at times. He wouldn't have classed that evening where they'd perched at the top of one of the Bridge's towers as a date. Even if he can still feel Venom's euphoria for his company and the view. Though now he's seeing the evening from Venom's perspective, Eddie gets why his memory is so different.

It had been after Riot, after almost dying, after those first few tentative days of putting one another back together, in more ways than one. They had holed up healing in the confines of their apartment. Venom constantly checking Eddie over for anything needing healing or repair, while Eddie did his best to ease the suffering in Venom's mind.

Waking to someone else's nightmares had been one of the most frightening experiences of Eddie's life. Though after the second night of it his focus had shifted from his own terror to trying to comfort his symbiote. The earliest memory that _he_ cherishes of them being together is Venom pooled in his lap, pliant as he let Eddie run his fingers through him. It's soothing to Venom, those simplest of touches, Eddie had learned. The rigidity of Venom beneath his fingertips molding and shifting into something softer as he'd begun to relax.

When they both were feeling better, there had been a tentative discussion about learning to trust. Though Venom's hunger had kicked in then, making it impossible to think of anything else. One alleyway later, with the newly-familiar taste of _bad_ on Eddie's tongue, they'd headed to that Golden Gate Bridge tower. The views were a backdrop to them getting to know one another better, sharing images, memories, and fears late into the night.

"Doesn't mean it wasn't important to me, V," Eddie says, trying to soothe him. He smiles at the answering _huff_ he feels coursing through him just as he steps through to a recently-made clearing.

 _We are researching_ , Venom replies, reminding Eddie of the police photos they looked at yesterday. Even some scraps of the police tape are still tangled in some of the surrounding grass. Eddie looks back out in the direction from where the first body was allegedly dragged up from the water, following the trail back down.

"No tracks. No marks. Nothing to explain how they got up there."

 _No smell, Eddie_.

"Huh?"

_Dead. They were dead in the water. Not dead here._

"So they were killed out there and just… dumped here?" Eddie asks, thinking that makes the most sense, even if it doesn't make much sense at all.

 _Yes_.

"Maybe on a boat or something?"

Venom doesn't agree with him but does put the thought in his head that perhaps he can check to see if there are any boats missing. Eddie is sure the police would have a similar line of thinking yet doesn't think it's a bad idea to take a look when they get back.

"Okay. Well; I can't see anything else around here that stands out. You?"

 _Nothing_.

Eddie still hopes to find something, stumble across a piece of evidence that the police have missed. Though aside from that police tape there isn't a single sign of anything happening here. He spins around for a final look then pulls his phone out, working out a route to the next spot.

_This way._

"Are you sure?"

 _Yes_.

Eddie lets himself be carried, walking to another clearing about five minutes further inland. It's the same as the first; a roughly made track back down to the water's edge, some pieces of police tape around the scene. Though there is no sign of a struggle nor any blood that has been spilled. Eddie feels foolish for thinking he might see what the police had not, but Venom's attempts to comfort him make him feel better.

 _We should keep this_.

Eddie looks down at the bleached piece of wood Venom has pushed into his hands. "Why?"

 _Memories_.

"Like, a souvenir?"

 _Yes_.

Eddie turns the wood over as he looks out over the water, trying to imagine what has happened to end these two lives. There are no answers waiting for him no matter how long he stands and stares. Disappointed, Eddie smiles for the quick squeeze around his waist that Venom means to be a hug, then begins making his way back towards the Bridge.

"Let's go back."

* * *

They have been here in Sausalito three days now, with Eddie's _investigation_ turning up nothing at all. They have returned to the Cove a second time still finding nothing, and pored over every scrap of information they can find and haven't learned a thing. Eddie tries not to show how disappointed he is, projecting ideas of being more interested in their _vacation_. Venom can feel the disingenuousness of it, but doesn't voice a single complaint out loud.

"How can they not have found who did this?" Eddie says for the third time in what has to be an hour, absently stroking Venom where he's sprawled over his lap.

 _Nothing to find_.

"V. There's two dead bodies. People missing. There's definitely a _something_ here."

_What do you think happened?_

"Some kind of… I don't know. Those marks on their neck have got to mean something, right?"

 _Like what_?

"I don't know."

Eddie doesn't mean to raise his voice in exasperation, groaning internally for the way Venom retreats. He strokes over him featherlight in the pattern he knows Venom likes best to coax him back, smiling when he forms in front of him. Then smiles harder still when Venom pulls him to lay out the full length of the couch, pinning him there.

 _We have an idea_.

"Oh?"

 _Two birds, one stone_.

"You're… quoting idioms at me now, V? What's that about?" Eddie teases, grabbing Venom's face before he can pull back in a huff. "I'm just kidding."

Venom puts a thought in his mind that both makes sense and leaves Eddie grimacing. He shakes his head in denial even as he starts to plan.

 _You, research. Me, dinner_ , Venom purrs, his suggestion accompanied with gentle caresses that Eddie can't help leaning in to.

"You can't eat the whole _morgue_ , V. You can't eat people's _loved ones_ ," Eddie protests anyway. Even if it is half-hearted for the buzz Venom is sending through him.

_Why not? They are gone._

"Because. You just _can't_ , okay? They'll… need time to mourn losing them, miss them, all of that. You eat their bodies, they can't do any of that."

Venom does not agree with this logic. He sends Eddie all kinds of images about how _missing_ somebody doesn't require actual flesh. But Eddie can already picture the headlines of the local newspaper about the morgue being invaded by _body snatchers_ or something equally dramatic, so attempts to send back his own visions to make sense.

"You wouldn't like somebody to eat _me_ if I died, would you?"

 _You will not die. I won't let you. Nobody is eating you_.

Eddie feels Venom's irritation for him trying so hard not to laugh. "And besides," he says, when he is sure he can keep a straight face. "Everyone'll be _dead_. You don't even _like_ dead."

 _Better than you sulking because you don't know what's going on here_.

Eddie snorts through the teasing kiss he receives and raises his hands for Venom to slot tendrils through. "Well. Okay then, V. We'll give it a try."

* * *

If he doesn't ask what Venom is doing, Eddie can pretend he hasn't a clue about what's going on out of his sight. He does his best to ignore the doors being opened behind him doing all he can not to picture Venom's head floating as he peers into each of the fridges. Just like he does when choosing ice cream late at night in Mrs. Chen's. Eddie's heart is in his throat anyway as he searches for the two victims with the mysterious sucker wound, so he can't be too grossed out.

 _This one_ , Venom says getting Eddie's attention, leaving him then to be filled with guilt that Venom is helping him _look_ , instead of searching for someone to eat.

"Thanks."

 _Exsanguination. Through this hole_ , Venom adds as he pulls the body out of the fridge and gestures to the person's neck.

"Gross."

 _There is no blood now_.

"Doesn't make it any less gross. Or weird. What the hell could drain someone of all their blood like that?"

 _Vampires_.

"V, c'mon."

 _Makes more sense than a pishtaco_. _Blood loss, not body fat._

"What… the hell have you been watching when I sleep?"

 _There is a series on the mythological creatures of your world. It is interesting_.

"How come it's _my_ world when you want to distance yourself from something _weird_?"

Venom smiles at him, nudging Eddie's shoulder before turning back to the corpse.

"Do you… have stuff like that back home? Klyntar, I mean?" Eddie asks as the thought occurs to him.

_We will talk later. Research now._

Eddie smiles, looking over the body for a final time before pushing it back into the fridge and closing the door. The same cause of death is listed for this one as the first; a violently snapped neck. The exsanguination seems to have occurred post-mortem. Eddie has no idea what to make of that at all. Nor the apparent _venom_ that's shown up on the toxicology report. Though he does enjoy the way Venom bumps against him in amusement for that word.

"You're not _that_ kind of Venom."

 _No. Just a simple parasite_.

"Hey," Eddie says, reaching out to catch hold of Venom as he moves away from him. "I told you. That was a term of endearment."

 _Sometimes. Sometimes you think I am a pest_.

Eddie wants to protest but is blasted with images Venom sends his way of every time he's been _impatient_ with him or too busy to talk. Though he can't think on it longer for the sound of an approaching guard.

_Eat? For safety?_

" _No_ , V," Eddie hisses, letting Venom take him over so they can more easily slip outside.

* * *

_It's good_.

Eddie disagrees, trying not to grimace at the blood seeping out of the too-rare steak he's ordered, but forces another piece into his mouth since Venom seems to approve. "I like the fries."

_Tater tots are better._

"C'mon, V," he mumbles half under his breath. "These are amazing."

 _Tater tots_.

"Are you gonna let me get something different for dessert that isn't chocolate?"

Eddie has his eye on a slice of the lemon drizzle cake he's just seen taken to the table next to theirs. He can feel Venom thinking about it even as they eat, and knows despite his reluctance that he'll get his own way. Eddie pats the tendril that shoots out to squeeze his thigh, turning his attention to the view out the window to take his mind off their food.

There are so many boats lined up in the harbor. His plan to investigate any missing boats in the area was cut short by a newspaper article reporting just that. Two people, unconnected, have both reported their boats missing since these people were found dead. Forensics have confirmed that the bodies were once in those boats; the question is how they got from them on to the shore.

 _Vacation_ , Venom insists, turning Eddie's head so he can see the couple walking in to the restaurant they came into for lunch. Venom makes sure he's aware of how happy they seem together. Their smiles are only for one another, wrapped up in each other's arms. Even when they are seated their hands are tangled together across the table. Eddie wants to roll his eyes at just how absorbed they are but Venom is fascinated.

"If we keep watching so hard they'll be creeped out."

Venom keeps him staring for a little longer before reluctantly withdrawing his control. A wistfulness seeps through Eddie that he can't find the reason for. It makes him pause with a forkful of steak inches from his mouth as he asks a silent question that Venom shakes his head for.

_Eat. We can walk along the water again. Maybe take another boat._

Eddie wants to do more research. He wants to ask more questions, find someone who can help him understand what is going on. People have died here; Eddie has a need to focus, to play whatever part he can in making sure it doesn't happen again.

Venom sags within him, disappointment seeping through Eddie's veins.

"Actually. A walk sounds good," Eddie agrees, carefully controlling his thoughts as he scrolls through a page he'd bookmarked on his cell earlier.

_But?_

That Venom is suspicious makes Eddie's heart pang with guilt.

"Well. How do you feel about a walk, followed by a couple more hours of research. And then this, tonight?"

Eddie lets himself think about the images on his phone screen as he shows it to Venom. "It's called the Tall-Ship Sunset Sail. It's a couple hours out in the Bay watching the sun set from this ship called a schooner."

 _Pirate ship?_ Venom asks sending images of films they have watched together in the past.

"Sort of. Yeah, I guess so. Like in The Goonies."

Venom studies the images using Eddie's finger to scroll through the page, a pleased hum of approval making Eddie smile.

 _Romantic_ , Venom whispers, filled with affection that Eddie echoes back.

"Yeah, V. _Romantic_. Just you and me. And a whole bunch of other people doing the same, but yeah. Call it a date night, huh?"

Venom seeps through him with grateful excitement, his resentment for Eddie's research dulled enough to put them both in a better mood.

* * *

"So. Have you heard anything about these people that've gone missing?"

Eddie tries to keep his expression a friendly one, doing his best to ignore Venom churning inside. He isn't _flirting_ at all, no matter what he's being accused of. _Investigative journalism_ involves asking questions, he tries to think at him on repeat behind his smile. Venom isn't getting that message at all.

"What about it."

The waitress isn't interested in him anyway; Venom has nothing to be worried about. She has taken his order and delivered his food with as much disdain as it's possible to show without saying a word. But that he's now asking for another moment of her time is apparently a step too far.

"Just… anything unusual? Any rumors, people talking? Anything?"

The waitress—Rosie, according to her name tag—rolls her eyes and taps impatient fingers along the edge of her tray.

"People talked about some kinda serial killer. I don't know that two people makes it one of those though."

"So why here? Why Sausalito?" Eddie asks, uncapping the ketchup to squirt on his plate as he looks up. Sure that _Rosie_ is paying him no attention, Eddie uses the ketchup to draw a heart for Venom, trying to perk him up.

"Maybe because it's so dead here, no one would notice?" Rosie says, impatient irritation in her posture telling Eddie he is running out of time. Though Venom is happier, that stiff resentment that had been creeping in starting to withdraw.

"Sausalito?" Eddie asks, keeping his expression neutral though crooking his finger when a tendril spirals around it.

"Where else?"

Eddie opens his mouth to answer another question but Rosie is already walking away.

 _Around seven thousand people live in Sausalito_.

"Oh, yeah?" Eddie says, picking up a fry.

_Yes. Very small._

"Yeah. That's pretty small," Eddie agrees, smiling for how much _attention_ Venom has been paying. And, now that the waitress has left them, in an even better mood.

 _Explore, Eddie_.

"Huh?"

 _Eat. Then explore_.

Venom fills his mind with images of a walk along the waterfront, as they have done every other day. Venom likes being down by the water much to Eddie's amusement; mostly for the way he seems to stretch and move as though he's twisting on the air. But he also has an idea that Eddie's been toying with since arriving, and is pleased that it's something they now share.

"Yeah, V. The fishermen might be a great idea."

_They have boats. They are in the sea. They can see better than here on the land._

"Yeah. It's true."

 _Eat first_ , Venom tells him, carefully taking control of Eddie's arm to hold up the burger for him to take a bite.

Eddie smiles around the mouthful he takes, sending back a _thanks_ that Venom preens for.

* * *

"Well, sure. Always something weird going on out there. Just how it is."

Eddie watches the writhing mass of fish beneath a net on the deck of the fishing boat, waiting to see if the man he's speaking to has anything more to say.

"Out there? Where, exactly?" Eddie calls out when no more words are forthcoming.

"Richardson Bay."

"Weird, like what?" Eddie asks, stumbling back as the fisherman hauls two giant lobster pots over the side of his boat to drop down almost in front of him. He turns to Eddie shielding his eyes from the sun with one hand, waving back out to the bay with the other.

"Oh, you know. Strange noises sometimes. Weird currents under the boat that ain't related to no storm. Had some sealife acting up a few times as well, I can tell you. We're all used to it by now."

"Acting up how?"

"Had some seals smashing their way into these things," he says, gesturing at the lobster pots. "And only last month we had some octopus—"

" _Octopus_?" Eddie asks already shaking his head, earning himself a wry smile.

"Yeah. Octopus."

"They don't come up this far, surely?"

"Well. They found those some thousand-odd off the coast of Monterey not all that long ago. They were brooding eggs."

Eddie shakes his head for the image that gives him, trying not to shudder. "Well. That's just… _weird_."

"Like I just said," the fisherman agrees, clambering back on to the boat and beginning to haul the fishing net around in a complicated-looking twist. Eddie can see he's about to lift it over the side, and wonders briefly if he should help. Venom makes an unhelpful comment about snacks. "In any case. Those people they found. They had some sucker-like mark on their necks. And I don't know if you heard or not, but they all had redness around their eyes. Octopus venom can irritate something awful."

"You're saying you think an _octopus_ got a taste for human blood or something?" Eddie says, trying not to sound quite as disbelieving as he feels. He doesn't remember reading anything in the autopsy about eye irritation, but can't be sure the details weren't there since they'd been pressed for time.

"I'm saying, something in that bay makes the sealife go crazy. Nothing much would surprise me."

The fish are writhing, gasping desperately for their final gulps of air. Eddie is uncomfortable for watching, though can't avert his eyes for how fascinated Venom is by the movement.

"I need to deal with these," the fisherman says, making a gesture that says he'd shake his hand if they were cleaner.

"Okay," Eddie says with a thankful smile, "thanks. I'll leave you to it."

"You be sure to visit Scoma's while you're here in Sausalito. Best seafood place around. Take half my catch, so you know it's fresh."

"I'll… do that."

The fisherman nods then turns from Eddie, grappling with his net. Eddie watches him work briefly then pulls out his phone.

"Hey, V," he says, starting to scroll through the menu at Scoma's as they walk. "You wanna maybe try some clam chowder?"

* * *

They wake to the sound of sirens, Venom on full alert before Eddie even has the chance to open his eyes. It takes him a good few seconds to put the sound of the sirens together with the idea of some kind of _incident_ , but once he does Eddie trips over the comforter as he struggles his way out of bed.

_Another attack?_

"Could be," Eddie agrees, pressed up against the window of the lounge before remembering there is a balcony and stepping outside. He can't really distinguish between the sound of a police or ambulance siren without at least some coffee in his system. And when it's obvious that nothing is happening within his view, Eddie stretches ready to go back inside.

"Off," he calls out, laughing as Venom pools tendrils over his stomach to tickle him, holding on to one of the larger ones that forms into a hand.

 _You like_.

"I do not."

 _Do_ , Venom insists, guiding Eddie through to the kitchen and exploring what they have to eat.

Eddie ignores the urge he has for a heavy loaded meat feast pizza, snorting with laughter when Venom grumbles that they never have anything good for breakfast. They found a great bakery yesterday, and as a treat to himself and a novelty for Venom he bought croissants and a jar of homemade blackberry jelly. Venom laps at the smear of jelly Eddie holds out on his finger in suspicion, _happy_ coursing through Eddie when he approves of the taste.

They take their time over breakfast and even longer in the shower, with Venom fascinated by the strength of all the jets. He writhes between them almost dancing as he moves, and it's a wonder to Eddie to see him so carefree. He stands back to give him room, laughing as Venom snakes around his limbs one moment then tries to grab the jets the next. Venom's happiness thrums beneath Eddie's skin as they step out, with Eddie happy to hand himself over to Venom's ministrations as he dries him off with a towel.

Eddie loves when Venom feels like this. The moments when he is this at ease are rare ones that Eddie plays over in his head whenever he is frustrated or sad. It isn't that Venom is constantly unhappy; Venom is far more likely to find joy in everything around them than Eddie ever has been. He notices things he never did before purely because of Venom, getting to experience his entire world through fresh eyes and a new perspective. But it's still only once in a while when Venom feels _this_ kind of free. Eddie catches himself sometimes trying to work out what causes it so he can get to feel Venom _this_ happy more often.

 _Happy_ , Venom thinks at him when they are leaving the apartment, inky tendrils sneaking down over Eddie's wrist so that he's holding his hand.

"Yeah. I know you are," Eddie agrees, squeezing back. "Any particular reason?"

Venom nudges at the back of his neck which Eddie immediately reaches up to squeeze, but doesn't give him an answer beyond that.

Both their moods begin to shift as they make their way along the street following the direction Eddie thinks he heard those sirens head. He listens in on conversations that they pass to give him a better sense of direction and what to expect, though it is no surprise to learn that a third body has now been deposited up on the shore.

 _Fresh_.

"Yeah. Also _evidence_ ," Eddie fires back at Venom when his first thought is of a snack.

The symbiotic equivalent of an eye roll simmers in Eddie's mind which makes him reach back for another pat to his neck. Though he focuses his attention then to their surroundings picking up details on auto-pilot. The group of people talking in hushed whispers and pointing. The unmarked van he suspects is in fact from the coroner's office to keep people like _him_ from figuring out what's inside.

Knowing they won't get much closer to the crime scene, they make their way as far down to the beach as they can go. They get as far as to see the snap of police tape in gusts of wind, then have to piece together what they know to map it against the few stories already appearing on Twitter. A man in his forties was found with his neck snapped and an unusual sucker mark to his neck. His eyes were red raw, and there was no sign of a struggle. Eddie wonders if toxicology will find that same venom in his system as the first two, and thinks about a predator sedating its prey.

 _Effective. Compassionate_.

"See, V. You and me are always gonna see differently on that," Eddie replies as they make their way over to a cafe they haven't yet visited.

_How?_

"It's compassionate to sedate something before killing it, while still eating it alive?"

 _Is. They know nothing, feel nothing_.

"And yet, someone still winds up _dead_."

 _Food chain_.

Eddie holds back his retort when Venom flashes him images of all the animals humans kill for their food knowing he has no argument Venom can't counter. Then he can't help but agree for the next burst of reminders of how humans hunt animals purely for sport. Eddie curls his finger around the tentacle that hesitates its way out beneath his shirt to stroke along his thigh, showing Venom this isn't a _bad_ argument, only a disagreement. Venom needs far more reassurance than Eddie ever would have imagined sometimes, yet at others is as unaffected by Eddie's thought processes as though he doesn't care at all.

Though right now, holding hands, looking out over the marina as they take their time over a coffee, Eddie can feel Venom thinking over his words. Not so much the subject of what constitutes being part of the food chain since it's an old argument, but more about this _story_ Eddie is working on.

"It's okay to be interested, V," Eddie says softly enough for the neighboring table not to be able to hear. "I like it when you're interested in what I'm working on. It's good to share it sometimes."

 _We are on vacation_.

"Doesn't mean we can't be interested in this too."

Venom is fascinated by this case, Eddie knows he is, and also understands why that is frustrating for him. He can feel Venom probing Eddie's thoughts looking for more information to put ideas together that he hasn't thought of yet. And he can feel when Venom retreats, filling Eddie's mind with images of them exploring Sausalito together without a thought for anything else.

It's endearing, really, that Venom likes to get involved in what he does, and even more so that he wants time with Eddie for himself. Eddie swirls a thumb the tendril still curled around his other hand against his thigh beneath the table.

"You be thinking about what you want us to do this afternoon, alright, V? I just wanna research a little more, see what else I can find out this morning. Then I'm all yours. That okay?"

A pleased hum pulses beneath Eddie's skin telling him Venom approves. Together they watch the marina as they finish the coffee, as Eddie tries to put the pieces of the puzzle that is these murders together in his mind.

* * *

_Mermaids_.

"Huh?" Eddie says, barely paying attention to the restlessness in Venom as he pools beside him on the couch. Despite all Eddie's listening in and attempts to _research_ he's come no closer to figuring things out. He is frustrated, though has tried to keep it under control, giving Venom his full focus for much of the afternoon. Which Venom has thrived for, and is still on a high for now.

 _Mermaids_. _Mermaids could be doing this_.

"Oh, really."

_The fisherman said there were strange noises. Could be sirens, Eddie. Could be mermaids luring people to death with song._

Eddie snorts with laughter, reaching out his hand to stroke over Venom, smiling when tendrils shoot out to wrap around his arm. "Yeah. I guess so."

_Could, Eddie._

"Okay. Firstly," Eddie says, leaning in to kiss him, "I think we need to talk about the kind of things you've been watching. Why'd you watch so much of that stuff?"

_What?_

"Myths. Myths and legends, and all that kind of crap."

_Not crap, Eddie. Interesting. Learning about this world._

"Yeah. But like _this_?" Eddie asks, back to imagining what kinds of myths and legends are back on Klyntar for Venom. He makes a mental note to spend a little time asking about them, then pushes the thought to the corner of his mind.

_Why?_

"Why, what?"

 _You dismiss the idea of these people being killed by mermaids_.

"Because mermaids—and half these creatures you've been watching stuff about—they don't even exist, V."

_Might._

"Might?"

 _Yes_.

"C'mon, V. You gonna tell me you believe in… I don't know. Sasquatch or something equally weird?"

_Eddie. Before me, you didn't think that aliens were real._

It's a good point but Eddie refuses to think beyond it. "Even so. I don't think _mermaids_ could be responsible for something like this."

_Why?_

"Because mermaids don't lure people to their deaths with song then suck the life out of them."

_These people didn't have the life sucked out of them. They broke their necks._

"Well, true. But still. It's not _mermaids_. It's either some sea creature gone crazy with whatever toxins are in the water, or some people doing the same. Or maybe just people being shitty people."

 _Mermaids_ , Venom insists, though it's only half-hearted. He forms to cover Eddie, turning them on to their sides. It's a tight fit on the couch but Venom keeps a firm hold on him, nuzzling his way into another kiss.

"Maybe we can think some more about your mermaids tomorrow," Eddie suggests, smiling for the tentacle brushing up beneath his shirt.

* * *

The idea comes to Eddie as he watches the water spluttering from an outdoor faucet when he is out on the balcony enjoying the sunrise. The woman turning it jumps back as it spurts out in a gurgling crackle, and though Eddie isn't close enough to see for himself he's sure that first few seconds of water is undrinkable for how she reacts. He wonders if the woman is making a conscious choice not to get it on her skin.

_Eddie?_

"In a sec, V," Eddie replies as he ducks back inside, turning the faucet in the kitchen and watching the water run clear. He does the same with the bathroom, returns to fill himself a glass that he sips from expecting to find a flavor that will prove what he's thinking. There is a slightly metallic taste but it isn't strong enough to really be noticeable; Eddie is convinced he's only imagining the flavor because he's put the thoughts in his head.

Eddie grabs his laptop from the dining room table dropping down on the couch as he opens it up. He searches for water providers in the area, sanitation plants, makes himself note after note of things he finds either coincidental or too close to not be a match. Venom is curious, but now is not the time for interruptions. Eddie pushes away his questions with vague answers until he gets the message and leaves him to work.

By the time his laptop light is blinking to tell him he's almost out of charge, Eddie thinks he has something truly newsworthy. The local sanitation plant has been fined several times over for its runoff water contaminating the soil in the surrounding area. Their discharge into the bay following an overhaul of their filtering system seems suspiciously undocumented; at least to Eddie.

A water laboratory that had been asked to conduct water safety testing conveniently stopped operating at the same time as the sanitation plant was bought out. Eddie finds the name of a former lab worker and is surprised by how easily they agree to meet him.

"This is amazing," he says as he stretches his arms over his head and rolls his neck. "They could be poisoning everyone in the bay area. Including the sea life here; maybe it's making them crazy so they attack, which would explain those marks on their necks."

Venom doesn't respond, but Eddie doesn't think much on it. The buzz he's thriving on currently is all to do with work, and nothing to do with his symbiote.

Eddie continues to make notes in between flicking between the tabs he has open, pulling up a map before slamming the laptop closed. Venom is still quiet, sharing none of Eddie's excitement for this potential lead that he's found as Eddie had half-expected him to because of his earlier interest. He pushes the thought to one side grabbing his jacket, heading out to meet this new contact.

"The sanitation plant met all the EPA’s maximum contaminant level goals," the lab technician Violet tells Eddie when they meet in a small diner overlooking the docks. "So they couldn't, for example—and in theory—exceed levels of things like fluoride and nitrates."

"What other kinds of tests do they run?" Eddie asks, scribbling down his notes. "I mean, for things other than nitrates and fluoride?"

"Well," Violet says, considering her words as she takes a sip of her coffee. "Things like color. Conductivity—which, incidentally, the last test I personally did found the water conductivity to exceed that target. But also things like turbidity and pH get tested."

"Are there other tests?" Eddie asks, sure there must be more for her to tell him.

"Well. As well as the MCLGs—maximum contaminant level goals—we have these things called PHGs, or public health goals. They aren't linked to the national water system as a standard to be met or anything, so essentially they are non-enforceable goals. It's more of a local thing, really. Though in fact neither MCLGs nor PHGs are enforceable either."

"So what's the point in having them?"

"Public safety. To hold people accountable. There is no point supplying water that's unsafe, or will make the entire population sick."

"Yeah?" Eddie says. "Tell that to the people in Flint who've not had water they can actually use in _years_."

Violet's smile is a grim one. "I would love to say that is an exceptional case. Though I am sure it isn't the same thing here. I wouldn't still work in this industry if it was."

"Yet you know there's _something_ off with the water here?" Eddie points out, his pen pressing hard into his notebook page.

"All I know is that our last tests for water quality coming out of the sanitation plant got shut down, as did the entire lab, when the company got bought out. We all got nice severance packages to just… walk away."

"They're hiding something?"

"Neither one of us would be here if we didn't think that," Violet replies with a rueful smile.

"I assume you found other stuff in that last bunch of tests you did?"

"Well. Let's just say there were contaminants that went beyond the trace amounts of things like iron, copper, sodium, and lead that we'd normally expect to find. Elements that have no place in a public water supply."

"Could they… I mean they can't be all that harmful, right? People are walking around here looking just fine. All their limbs intact, only one head; that sort of thing."

"And yet if you didn't think there was a story here, you wouldn't have come all the way to Sausalito to check it out," Violet says, her smile now filled with triumph. "You think I don't know who you are?"

Eddie tries not to show his embarrassment that she recognizes him, clearing his throat and pretending to consider his notes.

"In any case," Violet says. "I knew someone would have to come sniffing around at some point. I hoped they would, anyway. It's maybe not a big enough story to make the five o'clock news, but it is in the interests of everyone here. Maybe a little focus, or exposure, might make these new owners sit up and think. Or, you know. Make _you_ a target."

Eddie startles at the flash drive pushed into his hand. "Uh. Well. I can take care of myself, you know?"

"You didn't really come all this way to Sausalito for a potentially old story about water pollution though, did you?" Violet asks, resting her elbows on the edge of the table as she studies him.

"Uh, no. No; would you believe I came here for a kind of vacation?"

"To Sausalito?"

"...yeah."

"Alone?"

"Not… entirely," Eddie says, with a twist in his gut in answer to his words that doesn't come from him at all.

"Well. I guess we all find what we're looking for in the strangest of places," Violet says, draining her cup and checking her watch. "I need to get back to my lab."

"Okay," Eddie replies, standing quickly to join her. "Thanks."

"It's everything I could salvage from my computer before we got booted out of the lab," Violet tells him as she swings a bag over her shoulder and nods to the pen drive still in Eddie's hand. "I hope it's helpful."

"It will be. Thank you."

"Well. Good luck with whatever story you get out of it."

Eddie nods in thanks again and turns to watch Violet leave, already itching to have his laptop to check out the drive.

As they hurry back to the apartment Eddie sends random thoughts Venom's way, pointing out things he thinks might be interesting to him or sharing an observation like they might normally do. Venom says nothing, doesn't even acknowledge that he's listening to Eddie at all. Eddie tries not to be irked by it, focusing on the task at hand. Though it's hard to for the heavy press that is Venom in between his shoulder blades, purposefully out of reach.

"Can't sulk forever, V," he mutters after a third attempt to touch him, pretending to be scratching an itch on his back. "I said I needed to do _some_ work when we were here. Not like you weren't up for nosying around with me earlier."

Eddie expects to feel Venom bristle, express some kind of disagreement at his choice of words. If anything Venom sinks harder into him without any other response.

"What's your deal?" Eddie snaps before he can stop himself, waiting for the irritable retort he expects. His heart thuds when that isn't what he feels at all, receiving more of a sense of Venom being _distressed_ than anything else.

"V?"

Nothing. No response but a deepening of that despair. Eddie curses under his breath scoping the view around them for somewhere more private to talk.

"Okay. Enough, already," he says when they're behind an old souvenir store in a spot that gives them the most privacy. "What? What's your deal? I know you're listening even if you wanna keep pretending you aren't."

 _Nothing_.

"V. C'mon—"

 _Nothing. We are nothing. I am nothing to you_.

"What?"

_I am in your way when you work. I am in your way when you want to talk to people. Any moment I ask that we do something together you are annoyed that I disturb you. We share nothing, Eddie. Nothing._

"But—"

_I cannot leave you so easily as you would leave me. But if this is no longer what you want then I will find a way to go._

"Venom—"

 _Your entire life is working. You care for nothing else. I understand it's easier for you to fill your life that way, but I thought we were different. Us was different_.

The sense of Venom _crying_ hits Eddie harder than any fear he has about him leaving. But the back door of the store swings open just then as one of the staff comes out with their arms full of boxes. Eddie tries to steady his breathing pressing his palms into his stinging eyes, making his way back to the street.

And it hits him then; not because Venom is showing him these painful memories, but because Eddie is remembering them for himself. The late nights of working when he'd pushed Venom away so he could concentrate. The times they've been anywhere together and Eddie's got sidetracked by the draw of a story. The constant _not now, Venom_ Eddie feels like he says whenever he's gearing up for the show and can't rehearse his words for all the interest Venom shows in everything around them.

He doesn't mean to push Venom away when he's working. Eddie's never wanted to prioritize his whole life through work. And he'd thought, foolishly, that things would be different in his relationship with Venom because of the symbiosis they share. It's not that he doesn't want to make the effort. It's that Eddie's one track mind for sharing a story he'd assumed Venom would feel as well. So many of the things they feel together are felt as _one_. Venom's hurting now only tells Eddie this is not one of those things. And now he's torn, because he needs to fix things with Venom, but he also needs to get his job done.

"Venom. V. C'mon."

His whispers go unanswered. Exasperated at Venom, and furious with himself, Eddie picks up his pace in his hurry to get home, determined to get at least one thing right today.

* * *

Eddie's heart is racing as it always does when he knows he's got a story; even if this has turned out in a way he doesn't expect. The sanitation plant has been pumping its waste water out into the bay contaminating it, impacting both the marine ecosystem and anyone drinking water that is pumped from there. It doesn't explain the marks on the necks of the people who have been found dead. Nor does it fully explain how three people have ended up with snapped necks as well as those marks. The journalist in him wants to stay to do more research to get to the bottom of that as well. But this story about the sanitation plant is story enough, and given the way things are with Venom, he needs a little time to make him understand.

Eddie puts together enough of a report to send back to the office for approval, collecting a little more information that he needs before calling it a day. He keeps his thoughts as neutral as possible as he goes out again to buy some groceries to make them a good dinner, still trying to reach Venom but not feeling him at all.

"So. Are we gonna talk about your outburst?" Eddie says when he's put everything together, digging out the best plates from the overhead cupboard and even changing his shirt. Eddie keeps his focus on lighting the candles for their table in an attempt to make the mood _romantic_ , pretending he isn't paying attention to the indignance running up the length of his spine.

 _No outburst_.

"C'mon, V. You were practically frothing at the mouth."

 _No froth_.

Eddie bites his tongue to hold back a comment that probably won't be received all that well, returning to the kitchen to plate up their food. He does _not_ grimace at the heaped pile of offal that is for Venom, keeping his eyes on his own meal. He's made himself a creamy steak and pasta dish that he intends to feed bits of to Venom as well. Though Venom then sends him a memory of a cafe they went in together back near home where the froth from their coffee had gone up Eddie's nose and made him sneeze, and Eddie can't help smiling for Venom thinking it was _cute_.

"Don't change the subject."

 _Not changing. Extending_.

With his head to the side as he watches Venom pool out of him, grinning when he forms in the seat opposite and sends the thought that he's getting ready for their _date_. It _is_ a date, in a way, or at the very least a romantic dinner. But to see Venom sat so prim and proper opposite him makes Eddie ache with affection for his symbiote.

 _Symbiote_ …

How Venom manages to make that single word sound so sullen and adorable at the same time Eddie doesn't know. But he pretends he hasn't noticed, tucking into his dinner and gesturing for Venom to do the same.

"So. You happy we're going back home, V?"

Venom's response is affirmative yet his mouth is too busy to say it out loud. Eddie hides his smile when he catches him eating more _delicately_ than usual, when he'd typically inhale his food.

"It's been nice here too though, right?" Eddie asks, taking a sip of the beer he's bought that Venom has given a grudging approval of. Which, Eddie thinks, makes Venom sound _controlling_ , when he isn't. He just gets frustrated that Eddie would in effect willingly poison himself creating more work for _him_ to keep him in better health.

_Yes._

"You like the water, right?"

_The boat. Walking. Sleeping late. The shower. Our bed._

"Okay, so you like this place quite a bit."

 _I might_.

"Well. We have a full day and night here from tomorrow before we go back home. We can make the most of all of that."

Venom thinks about Eddie _working_ , which immediately has Eddie shaking his head.

"No, V. I got everything I needed to earlier. I've even got notes and an outline. Sure; when we get home I'm gonna need a good hour or two to put it together. And maybe I'll end up pitching it for the show instead of just writing about it; I'll have to go in, see what they want. But not before then. Before then, I'm… we're on _vacation_."

He _has_ been trying, Eddie thinks, offering Venom images of all the things they've done together since arriving in Sausalito. Though Venom's despair at how much time Eddie devotes to work has been building for weeks, it isn't just about this _vacation_. Eddie is angry with himself for not having paid attention to Venom's frustration about it before now.

 _No work?_ Venom asks, sending back memories of all the times in the last few months when Eddie has canceled plans they've made last minute to do just that.

"No work. I just wanna spend the day with you, V," Eddie says, reaching out across the table watching Venom hesitate before slotting tendrils through his fingers. "That okay?"

There is a tickling sensation over Eddie's skull as Venom searches his thoughts, and he wants to be indignant that he doesn't just trust his words. But there is a history of Eddie making promises then changing plans at the last moment when it comes to his work; he can't be mad for Venom's suspicion but is sad that they have come to this.

"V. Can we talk? I mean, _really_ talk?"

Instantly Venom is worrying, and it's just enough to break Eddie's heart. He pulls Venom away from where he's washing dishes and squeezes him around the waist in the gesture he uses to ask him to fully form. Once Venom is towering over him Eddie leans against him, tilting his chin up asking for a kiss and sinking into his arms.

Kissing until Eddie feels some of the tension drop from Venom he then steps back, slotting his fingers through silky blackness and tugging Venom over to the couch. He doesn't laugh for Venom's surprise at being gently pushed on to it, though can't hide his smile for the surprise he feels rippling beneath his skin when he straddles and sits in Venom's lap.

"This okay?"

 _Always,_ Venom replies, curious until Eddie is kissing him again, shuffling ever closer and humming in approval when Venom tightens his grip around him.

This intimacy hasn't been missing from their lives at all. Yet Eddie realizes it's been snatched up in between other moments, stolen in between other, more important things. Important to _him_ anyway. And this is just as important, _them_ together the most fulfilling part of Eddie's life. All this sniping and disappointment Venom's been thinking his way for the past few weeks is because he feels neglected. Eddie is determined now more than ever to put things right and make it up to him.

"My symbiote," he says with as much affection as he can, nuzzling against Venom's jaw.

Venom doesn't particularly like that term of endearment no matter how many times Eddie's tries to explain it to him, yet he will accept it when Eddie makes it possessive. Eddie backs it up with more kisses and a sweeping of his fingertips over the silkiness of the back of Venom's head.

"My everything," Eddie adds in a whisper, this time pouring into it every scrap of emotion he can. He fills their thoughts with images of moments of them together, replaying his happiest of memories over and over in his mind.

He'd never expected to fall for Venom like he did. Eddie had accepted that the feelings they began to share for one another were purely because of their symbiosis and nothing else. But the affection he feels for Venom, the need to see him happy, and the joy he is filled with every time he feels Venom's own happiness is fulfilling to Eddie in a way he can't put into words. He tries to show him, but it doesn't seem like enough, doesn't seem to incorporate all that he's meaning.

"I know I've been working a lot lately," Eddie says, interrupting himself with more kisses that Venom more than happily receives. "And I know because of that, and I guess other things, we've not had all that much time for ourselves."

 _No time_ , Venom retorts, his disappointment about that seeping through Eddie in waves. Eddie wraps his arms around him in a hug holding on tight, smiling only when he feels Venom begin to stroke over his back.

"Yeah, well. I'm sorry for that. And I'm gonna change that. I know I get sucked into work sometimes—"

 _Always_.

"Okay," Eddie laughs, "so a lot of the time. But I want to change that. I want to, V. I've got no intention of making the same mistakes I have in the past."

Eddie replays memories of times with Anne, and even those who came before her, when Eddie was the one to threaten or ruin those relationships because of his focus on work. He knows his good intentions have spiraled into neglect and broken promises. His relationship with Venom isn't one he can do the same with; because of their symbiosis, but also because he doesn't want to lose him.

 _Stuck with me_.

"No. I'm not _stuck_ with you," Eddie corrects as he kisses him. "I'm _with_ you. I _wanna_ be with you. Maybe I didn't fully realize what our relationship would end up being, or expect that we'd get to share any of _this_. But we do. And I've got to tell you, V. This is the most important relationship of my entire life. I don't wanna screw that up."

_Anne._

Venom has never shown any jealousy towards Anne; in fact, in their beginning, he'd half-encouraged Eddie to go back to her. Though when he realized that was never going to happen, Venom's thoughts for Anne became even more friendly. It's anyone else he fears getting too close to Eddie that sends that spike of jealousy through him.

"Not even Anne," Eddie tells him, not even having to inject more sincerity into his words. The truth is there in his every thought and feeling so that Venom can't miss it. "But you, V. You're important to me in ways I didn't think would be possible. You… complete me, you know? Not just in the whole symbiosis thing, but just because we're… it's you and me. That's it. That's _everything_."

 _Yes_.

That there is still hesitance in Venom's thoughts sends fresh ache through Eddie's gut, but he holds him closer still, cupping his face as he tries to find better words.

"You are everything to me. Just you. Just this; not because you're _hitching a ride_ , or anything. Just because you're _you_."

 _We share everything_.

"We do. Because we _are_ everything, together. I know I'm not great at showing it or proving it, or… I'm not great at relationships, we both know that. But I'm trying, for you."

_Why?_

"Because," Eddie says, smiling and telling himself he isn't tearing up for the sake of his own words. "You're important to me. _We're_ important. And I… I _love_ you, V. I love what we are, and what we have. I'm sorry I neglected that a little bit lately. I'm gonna fix that."

Venom's smile is a real one, the first he's given him all day. He nudges at Eddie's cheek, sending embarrassment through him for how he's reacted and ducking away from Eddie's gaze when he chides him for it.

"This was on me," Eddie says, running his hands over Venom. "I did neglect stuff, not you. You're allowed to be mad at me, or… V. If you _need_ something from me, you've got every right to ask for it. You don't need to pretend you don't."

Venom lifts his head to look at him and Eddie stares back trying not to blink. He feels rather than sees when he's truly forgiven him, smiling as he sinks into their kiss.

* * *

"So do you have stuff like myths and legends back on Klyntar?" Eddie asks hours later when they're spent and cooling off on their bed.

 _Of course_.

"Like what?"

_A creature similar to your chimeras. Though that is said to be a legend borne from all the different hosts we have taken over millennia._

Eddie is curious, eyes wide when Venom shows him images, rolling on to his side and sticking his head into his pillow. "Weird. Anything else?"

_Ghouls. Ghosts._

"Ghosts?" Eddie repeats, laughing.

 _Yes_.

"Ghosts of what?"

_Former hosts. Other symbiotes. Those we lose in battle._

"So do you have something like… Halloween?"

_Eddie…_

Eddie loves the affectionate laughter that he feels prickling beneath his skin, closing his eyes in contentment when Venom curls around him. "Okay. Next Halloween, I'm taking you out. See what you make of all the ghosts and ghouls on offer here."

 _Many months to wait_.

"I'm not saying we can't go out before then," Eddie replies, squeezing when he feels tentacles thread between his fingers. "We can go out whenever you want."

 _Tomorrow? We are on vacation_.

"Sure," Eddie agrees, nudging back against him. "Our last night here. Where do you wanna go?"

 _Boat_ , Venom tells him, creating images of kelpie, sea serpents, and a mer-king.


End file.
